Bandana Waddle Dee
Summary Bandana Waddle Dee, otherwise known as Bandana Dee or simply Waddle Dee, is a Waddle Dee who wears a blue bandana first seen in Kirby Super Star. He went from being an insignificant, unimportant character in his first appearances to being a prominent character that has appeared in every Kirby game to date since Kirby Mass Attack in 2011. In his debut, he only made a brief appearance in Megaton Punch, though the remake extends this appearance to Revenge of the King and takes over the role of Arena Waddle Dee. He most often acts as King Dedede's sidekick. He wields a spear as his weapon. He is one of the few Waddle Dees depicted to be on par with Kirby in terms of skill and strength. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-A Name: Bandana Waddle Dee, Waddle Dee, or Bandana Dee Origin: Kirby Super Star Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Waddle Dee, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: By himself= - Pre-Star Allies=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill Wapod. Comparable to other Waddle Dee who can harm Ghost Kirby), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Toon Force, Regeneration (Mid. Like all Star Allies, he can quickly recover from being crushed flat, as well as having no notable damage after fighting Flamberge, who can impale and trap many foes at once like a shish-kebab using a sword covered in fire, before tossing them as projectiles surrounded by fire. Immediately recovered off-screen after being defeated by Kirby to watch his fight against Masked Dedede), Immortality (Type 3), Flight, Spear mastery, Parasol mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Transformation (Can imitate Kirby's transformations), Can turn into a small ball of intangible energy, 4th Wall Awareness, Energy Projection (Able to shoot raw energy) Resistance to Black Holes (Able to outrun and withstand black holes from Sphere Doomers, Magolor in his later forms and Marx latter shown Post-Star Allies) - Post-Star Allies=As before, Magic, Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation via Friend Hearts (Can turn enemies into allies. Able to overwrite Void Termina's effects on allies; Scales to his multi-galactic potency), Healing & Purification (Friend Hearts can be used to heal and purify others. Can "Revive" defeated allies, who are merely unconscious), Cloth Manipulation, Power Bestowal (Turning targets into allies via Friend Hearts gives them that same power. Can bestow individual elemental powers when using them himself), Combining powers with allies he gains access to Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Water Manipulation, Creation (Able to help other Star Allies create Friend Stars and the Star Allies Sparkler) Resistance to Transmutation (Like all Star Allies, he isn't transmuted after being cooked inside Chef Kawasaki and Cook Kirby's pot, process that regularly turns foes and items into food), Empathic Manipulation & Morality Manipulation (Unaffected by the presence of the individual Dark Hearts), heat and cold (Unaffected by the temperatures of Blizzno Moon and Star Lavadom) }} |-|Optional Equipment= - Pre-Star Allies=As before, his Parasol gives him Forcefield Creation & some forms of Water Manipulation, Likely Auto-Resurrection with Reviving Tomato (Only works once. Has shown to be in possession of a Reviving Tomato which he gives to Kirby or King Dedede, however he never demonstrated to use it), Healing (With Maxim Tomato & various food items), Invulnerability with the Invincible Candy, Universal & Dimensional Travel via Warp Star - Post-Star Allies=As before, Statistics Amplification (With Power-Up Hearts, which increase strength, health or speed of all allies at once), Healing (With health Power-Up Hearts), Summoning (Can summon Helpers by directly throwing Friend Hearts to Copy Essences. Can summon a Dream Friend using the Dream Rod), Homing Attack (With Star Allies Sparkler) }} Attack Potency: Multi-Solar System level (Fought alongside Kirby, King Dedede, and Meta Knight to defeat Magolor with the Master Crown, which led to the collapse of interstellar parts of Another Dimension, including the 15 areas where the Sphere Doomers were fought, which are all respectively interstellar in size. Overpowered the hands of Dark Crafter, who is superior to Claycia, who fought evenly with Kirby. Won Dedede's Cake Royale alongside Kirby, beating various Kirby clones in the process). Able to assist in the defeat of Hyness, Morpho Knight and Void Termina) | At least Multi-Solar System level (Can assist Kirby & 2 fellow Star Allies in the defeat of Void Termina, Corrupt Hyness, the retaliators Three Mage-Sisters once, Morpho Knight EX and the stronger incarnations of Void Termina), able to negate durability with Friend Hearts Speed: Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Kirby, Meta Knight, King Dedede, Landia and Magolor. Repeatedly outran waves that were consuming interstellar parts of Another Dimension, which were moving fast enough to get past stars and nebulae in the background, as well as keeping up with the Lor Starcutter and Landia. Along with the other Star Allies, he can chase and keep up with the Jamba Hearts several times, which were suddenly scattered across the universe. Able to keep up with Galacta Knight, Marx, Ribbon, the Three Mage-Sisters and Void Termina) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi Solar System Class | At least Multi Solar System Class Durability: Multi-Solar System level (Can take multiple hits from Meta Knight and the Kirbys created by the Kirby Printer, which have been described on multiple occasions to be at least equal to the real Kirby, and were able to harm Meta Knight) | At least Multi-Solar System level Stamina: Very high (Usually on par with Kirby) Range: Extended melee range with his spears, longer with transformations. Interstellar with projectiles and shockwaves Standard Equipment: Spears he can create out of nothing. *'Optional Equipment:' Reviving Tomato, A Parasol, Maxim Tomatoes, Invincibility Candy, Warp Star | As before, the Dream Rod, Friend Star, Star Allies Sparkler and Power-Up Hearts *'Can Create/Summon:' None | A Friend Star Intelligence: At least above average. A master spear wielder and an experienced combatant who has gone toe to toe with Kirby on multiple occasions, surviving all of his fights with the pink powerhouse. Waddle Dees are capable of disassembling a robot fairly quickly. Possesses vast combat skills due to being able to contend with, and defeat, Hyness and Void Termina Weaknesses: None notable. Keys: Pre-Star Allies '''| '''Post-Star Allies Notable Attacks/Techniques Note that there is no distinction between his keys in this section. |-|Unique Powers= *'Transformations:' His transformations include summoning a cannonball-blasting bazooka from nothing, which has a super attack which briefly turns his weapon into a machine gun, and a torpedo-firing submarine. If you pay attention to the Yellow Submarine Dee in this clip, you will notice that the transformation also comes with a super attack that allows him to fire a mega-sized torpedo. He also can transform his spear into a latch and use it to climb up rope. |-|Common Powers= Bandana Dee's Team Attack-Kirby's Return to Dream Land.gif|Team Attack (Return to Dream Land Everybody using Friend Hearts-27th anniversary twitter video.gif|Bandana Dee making use of a Friend Heart *'Space Jump:' A technique most Kirby characters have, Bandana Dee transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Elemental Spears:' Can absorb fire, electricity, and ice to turn his spear into a fire spear, electric spear, or ice spear. Can only do so if he has access to one of these elements in the area or from an ally. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Bandana Dee generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Bandana Dee. The Friend Hearts have also shown to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be a specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. *'Revival Spell:' Initially, in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and heal them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. This continued on the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe game with the Kirbys there even obtaining items to improve their ability to resurrect others. After that game, many characters became able to "Revive" defeated allies by doing the same process Kirby showed before, but these defeated allies don't lose their souls when falling and are instead just unconscious. Nonetheless, this technique is likely to hold the same properties previously shown. *'Team Attack:' A technique Bandana Dee can access to with at least another known ally with similar control over energy, such as every Star Ally. **In Return to Dream Land when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to use a special attack, the more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. The form of the attack depends on the ally below, which is shooting it. Bandana Dee performs multiple attacks with his spear and launches 3-way energy shots, one forward and the rest ascending. Bandana Dee & all other allies in-game (Kirby, Meta Knight and King Dedede) can use their Team Attack to push back and warp the waves of space that were consuming interstellar parts of Another Dimension. **In Star Allies when piggybacking an ally or more, they can briefly charge energy to shoot an energy beam. The more allies charging energy the more powerful the attack will be. Optional Equipment |-|Reviving Tomato=If Bandana Dee has one of these items when he is KO'd, it will automatically revive him to full health in a flash. It can also be used in the middle of combat as a normal Maxim Tomato. |-|Maxim Tomato=Heals all of his health when eaten. |-|Various Food Items=Heal varying amounts of his health. |-|Balloon Bomb=It starts growing in size after being picked up, and explodes by itself if held for too long. |-|Cracker=When held, it fires arcing shots automatically to a fixed distance ahead of the carrier for as long as it lasts. |-|Invincible Candy=When collected, Bandana Dee becomes invincible for a short time, and almost any enemy he touches will be instantly defeated, or at least damaged. |-|Invisibility Stone=The character holding it cannot fly or float with it. As long as it is being held, its carrier is both invisible and intangible. The Invisibility Stone will respawn in its original place if destroyed. It only lasts for a limited time, and flashes red when it is close to expiring. |-|Blaze Wheelie=A vehicle that Bandana Dee can use, its charge attack is a powerful dash attack. |-|Miniature Heavy Lobster=Called "Lobster Tank" by fans. Another vehicle that he can use, its charge attack is a powerful electroshock that comes from its mouth area. |-|Dream Rod=When picked up and used Bandana Dee summons one of the following Dream Friends to assist him *Bandana Waddle Dee] *King Dedede *Meta Knight *Rick & Kine & Coo *Marx *Gooey *Adeleine & Ribbon *Dark Meta Knight *Daroach *Magolor *Taranza *Susie *The Three Mage-Sisters |-|Star Allies Sparkler= The Final Weapon in Star Allies, used to take out Void Termina. The Star Allies Sparkler fires projectiles from the tip, fly around quickly and efficiently, and spin counterclockwise to avoid all damage on a relative scale (Sparkler Turn). Kirby canonically took the lead in the center of the Sparkler while his friends rode in the tail. Still, the leader can be rotated to imbue the shots with a different element depending on the leader (the technique is called Rider Switch). The Sparkler can fire different homing projectiles with varying power depending on charge time. An uncharged shot is called the Sparkler Comet, and it fires a star shaped projectile. A charged shot is called the Sparkler Starshot, and it fires a projectile shaped like two intertwining stars. The strongest attack is called Team Star Allies!, which, if everyone who's riding charges together and releases at the same time, fires a giant laser at the opponent. Bandana Dee uses this item on his own when used in The Ultimate Choice of Star Allies. |-|Power-Up Hearts=Used to increase his statistics. The effects are shared with allies. *Speed Power-Up Hearts: Increases speed. *Health Power-Up Hearts: Increases & heals all health. *Attack Power-Up Hearts: Increases attack potency. *All Power-Up Hearts: Gives all previous effects at once. Feats *When he started off as just fodder, he made a crack visible from space on planet Popstar **With enough experience he became powerful enough to be comparable to Kirby. ***Helped Kirby, Meta Knight, and King Dedede defeat Magolor. ***Helped Kirby defeat Claycia, and harmed the hands of Dark Crafter. Others Notable Victories: Kratos (God of War) Kratos' profile (4-A Kratos was used, speed was equalized and Bandana Dee had access to items) Notable Losses: Neko Majin Z (Dragon Ball) Neko Majin Z's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Kirby Category:Spear Users Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antiheroes Category:Parasol Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sidekicks Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Loyal Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Water Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Air Users Category:Energy Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Morality Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Summoners Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Star Allies Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 4